


Of Parenting and Accidental TikTok Fame

by mylifeiskara



Series: t100 Fic for BLM Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Murphy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Murphy Has a TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: Now that Clarke is back at work after her maternity leave, Murphy is settling into being a stay-at-home dad. What starts out as getting on TikTok to pass the time turns into more than he bargained for in the best way possible.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: t100 Fic for BLM Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Of Parenting and Accidental TikTok Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaElizabxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a fun prompt I received which kind of started with this [TikTok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJHvodHx/). Then I ended up watching many more of this man's videos and he has a super cute baby, so there's that element added in.
> 
> Also I fully do not have TikTok so I don't know how recording videos works lol, there's a baby so it's just cute. Anyway, please enjoy!

Upon first glance, most people would not peg John Murphy for a sentimental man. And he probably wasn’t one. That is, he wasn’t until he met his wife. Nobody would peg Clarke Griffin for a sentimental woman, so according to their friends, Clarke and Murphy made the perfect pair. Of course, as Murphy fell more in love with Clarke, he became infinitely more sappy and okay with domesticity. He never pictured this life for himself, one where he wanted to get married and start a family with someone, but that all changed with Clarke. It turns out he was just waiting for the right person, and he couldn’t be happier that Clarke was the one for him.

When Clarke told Murphy she was pregnant, he was over the moon. Of course, fatherhood wasn’t something he pictured before Clarke either, but having a child with her just made sense. She rolled her eyes at him when he put his hand on her stomach and said they were going to be a family, but he didn’t miss the tears forming in her eyes.

When Alex was born, Murphy’s heart felt so full he thought he might burst. He could hardly believe that he had all the things he never thought possible for himself; a wife and a beautiful and healthy baby boy. It almost didn’t feel like real life, but he was so glad it was.

The first few months with Alex seem to fly by. For the most part, he’s a quiet and happy baby who loves his mother more than anything. Murphy can’t blame him. Clarke is a natural, and she’d spent much of her pregnancy worrying that she wasn’t cut out for this mom thing, but Murphy was always there to reassure her when she had doubts. Now she just smiles at him when he says “I told you so” every now and again, too enamored with their baby to pay him any mind. If anything, Murphy is more worried that he’s not cut out for this dad thing. He’s been fine so far, when it’s been the both of them at home. But Clarke’s maternity leave is coming to an end, and soon she’ll have to go back to work, which means Murphy will be home with Alex all by himself. Sure, he’s excited, but that doesn’t mean his nerves haven’t been eating away at him for the better part of a week leading up to Clarke going back to work.

The night before Clarke’s maternity leave ends, Murphy cooks a special dinner for them. Lately, they’ve been letting their own eating habits fall by the wayside a little bit. Clarke has never been the best cook, and as much as Murphy loves cooking, the thought of doing it when he’s half-asleep seems like a recipe for disaster. But after a nap while Alex naps, he gets himself up and prepares a balanced meal for the first time in about a month. He has to get back into the habit of cooking anyway, so they can get used to their new routine for when Clarke goes back to work.

Murphy and Clarke sit down to eat, with Alex in his little swing next to them. He’s wide awake, making a few gurgling noises every now and again, much to the delight of his parents.

“This is really good, Murphy,” Clarke says as she takes a bite of her pasta.

Murphy smirks. “Yeah, I figured I should remind you one of the reasons you decided I was worth marrying.”

Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes at him. He chuckles, glad that he can still make his wife laugh. He turns to his son.

“See that, Alex? Mommy keeps Daddy around because he makes her laugh.”

Alex gurgles in response, giving his father what looks like an inquisitive stare. Murphy knows it’s probably just gas, but he’d rather pretend that he’s incredibly fascinating instead.

“I keep you around for other reasons,” Clarke says.

“Yeah? Like what?”

She shakes her head, knowing he’s just fishing for compliments, but she indulges him anyway. “Well you act all aloof and disinterested, but you actually care a lot. You’re incredibly sweet and thoughtful. You’re a great dad. And most importantly, I love you very much.”

Murphy smiles, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I love you, too. Are we gonna be the parents that embarrass our child with our love?”

“I hope so.”

They chat aimlessly for most of dinner, though Murphy notices Clarke is tensing up as the meal continues. He can tell when she’s nervous, and he knows she’s avoiding dealing with her feelings about going back to work tomorrow. Clarke and Murphy had some trouble with communication at the beginning of their relationship, so Murphy knows the best way to deal with this is to just talk about it head on. But that doesn’t make broaching the difficult subject any easier, no matter how many times they’ve talked through things.

“Clarke?”

She looks up from her plate. “Yeah?”

“Something’s on your mind.”

“I guess I’m just a bit nervous about going back to work tomorrow,” she admits.

“Yeah, that makes sense. It’ll be an adjustment.”

“I’m not too worried about adjusting to being back at work. I’m more worried about you guys.”

Murphy frowns. “You’re worried about us?”

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle it! You’re so good with Alex, and I know you guys will be fine. But it’s a lot of work. And I know you said you wanted to stay home, but what if you hate it? What if it’s not all you thought it was cracked up to be? I don’t want you to feel stuck in something.”

Murphy rests a hand on Clarke’s leg. “Hey. We’ve talked about this. I know how much you love your job, and I know how much the gallery means to you. We can afford for me to stay home, and I’m honestly thrilled to do it. Getting to spend all day with my favorite little guy? It sounds like a dream come true. And sure, it’ll be tough, but we can always re-evaluate and talk through it. But this is the plan for now, and I’m excited about it.”

“You are?”

“I am. I love Alex, and I love you. We’re gonna take it one day at a time. But come on, I’m a pro.”

Clarke laughs. “You literally cried when Jordan threw up on your sweater at my baby shower.”

“That’s different!” Murphy protests. “I liked that sweater, and I was already stressed about the party going off without a hitch.”

“You didn’t even plan it.”

“I can’t want things to go well? It was in your honor, I was heavily invested.”

Clarke shakes her head fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Murphy chuckles. “One of the other reasons you keep me around. But seriously, it’s gonna be okay. It might be a learning curve, but I’ll figure it out.”

“I know you will.”

The rest of the evening passes pretty uneventfully. Clarke and Murphy wash the dishes together and get Alex ready for bed. Once he’s down for the night, they stand in his nursery door for a minute, watching as he sleeps peacefully.

“I feel like sometimes I just can’t stop staring,” Clarke muses.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute. But he takes after his mother, so I would expect nothing less,” Murphy whispers.

Clarke smiles and shoves Murphy’s arm before turning and heading to their bedroom. Murphy takes one last look at Alex before following his wife into their room. They get settled in bed, Clarke resting her head on Murphy’s chest as they lie back. He wraps his arms around her, taking in her warmth. He holds on slightly tighter tonight, though he’s not sure why. It’s not like she’s going anywhere. Just back to work, which is very standard. But he can admit that he’s also a little stressed about her not being around all the time anymore.

“Feeling ready for tomorrow?” he mumbles into her hair.

She nods. “I think so. I’m excited to go back. But it’ll be weird not being here all the time.”

“Well, I’ll send you cute pictures throughout the day, so it’ll be like you’re still here. Alex is gonna be so tired of me, he’s gonna love you even more when you get back.”

“You always know just the right thing to say.”

“It’s one of my many talents.”

Clarke chuckles, lifting her head so she can kiss Murphy. She curls back into him as they both drift off to sleep. Murphy used to have a lot of trouble falling asleep before Alex was born, but now that sleep is a precious commodity, he’s learned to drift off quickly.

The next morning, Murphy packs Clarke a lunch while she gets Alex ready for the day and spends a little bit of time with him before she has to leave. They have a quick breakfast and Murphy pours Clarke’s coffee into her to-go cup for her as she says goodbye to the baby.

“You’re gonna have so much fun with Daddy today!” Clarke coos at Alex. “Go easy on him, okay? It’s his first time, and I know he’s nervous even if he won’t say.”

Murphy snorts. Clarke turns to look at him.

“I’m not nervous!” he protests.

She raises an eyebrow at him before pressing a kiss to Alex’s head and lowering him into his swing. She turns to Murphy and he holds out her lunch and to-go cup of coffee.

“You have nothing to worry about. I’ve got this,” Murphy says again.

Clarke nods, taking her things from him. She gives him a kiss, one that’s slightly longer than Murphy would’ve expected for a goodbye, but he’s not complaining.

“I know you do,” she says as she pulls away. “But text me if you need anything.”

“I will, Clarke.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She kisses him again before grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the front door. Murphy smiles as he watches her go, happy that she’s excited to go back to work, and happy that he gets to spend the day with his son.

Murphy hears Clarke’s car pull out of the driveway and he turns to look at Alex in his swing. He stares intently up at the little mobile above him, his blue eyes fixated on the moon that rotates in the middle. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down to look at his son.

“We’re gonna have a good day, aren’t we?” he asks.

Alex just stares at him in response.

“Really? That’s all I get?”

Alex coos and lifts his arms towards the mobile, which Murphy takes as the affirmative response he was looking for.

“That’s what I like to hear. We’re gonna have a good day. Yeah.” At this point, Murphy knows he’s still talking just to convince himself, but he’s not sure what else to do. Maybe he’s more nervous about this whole thing after all.

Thankfully the day continues without a hitch. Murphy loves playing with Alex and just getting to spend time with him. He loves the way his eyes fill with wonder as he takes in the world. For his first day as a stay-at-home dad, Murphy would say it’s going pretty well. Eventually it’s time for Alex to take a nap, and once he’s down, Murphy’s not sure what to do with himself. He doesn’t really have anything to clean, since Clarke cleans obsessively when she’s anxious, so their house is currently spotless in anticipation of her going back to work. Murphy spends a few minutes watching Alex nap before he picks up the baby monitor and goes into the living room. Maybe he can spend some time looking up things to cook for dinner.

Murphy pulls out his phone and scrolls through Pinterest for recipes. Lately he’s been getting all his meal ideas from there. Clarke has taken to calling him a gourmet chef, but the real gourmet chefs are the people that come up with these recipes. And it’s not that hard to follow instructions. Unless you’re Clarke, of course. Murphy loves his wife, but she’s useless in the kitchen. It doesn’t matter much to Murphy since he loves cooking, and he knows that he should make something nice so Clarke can have a comfort meal after her first day back at work. He settles on a simple shrimp fried rice dish that looks decent. He roots through the fridge, making sure that he has enough vegetables to work with and he pulls the shrimp out of the freezer to thaw. He hears Alex stir on the baby monitor and holds his breath, assuming he’ll have to go on dad duty again and make sure he’s okay, but no other cry comes. Murphy sighs before sitting down again to scroll through his phone. He doesn’t want to start cooking too early, and he should probably let the shrimp thaw a bit more anyway. So he somehow finds himself on TikTok.

Murphy doesn’t completely understand TikTok. He’s not necessarily the primary audience for it, but it does pass the time. Not that he’s had much time for himself lately, what with caring for a newborn, but when he’s opened the app he hasn’t hated what he’s seen. His feed usually consists of cooking and comedy videos. Some people really go all out.

He rolls his eyes at a few of the cooking videos he comes across. He doesn’t see the need for theatrics when all he really wants is the recipe. Murphy could make a better video than that. He’s interrupted from his thoughts by Alex’s cry, so he goes to check on his son. Alex is wide awake by the time Murphy gets to him and ready to get up. Murphy carries Alex around the room, bouncing him up and down to soothe him.

“Do you want a cooking show?” Murphy asks once Alex has calmed down a bit.

Murphy has always enjoyed narrating steps when he cooks. He usually does it for Clarke to make her laugh, but it turned into something else while she was on maternity leave. Murphy would make Clarke take a “mommy break” and tell her to go lie down while he took care of the baby for a while. This usually happened around the time he needed to cook dinner, so Murphy started narrating the cooking steps for Alex. Clarke caught him once and asked if he was talking to himself, but he explained he was talking to the baby. Alex might not understand what’s going on yet, but it’s helped Murphy feel a little less like he’s losing his mind, since he really hasn’t had much contact with other human adults lately.

Once Alex is changed and fed, Murphy brings him downstairs and puts him in his little swing in the kitchen. He washes his hands and starts to get ready to make dinner. He stares at his phone for a moment before opening it to TikTok and hitting record.

“My wife just started working again after maternity leave, so I’m here at home with the baby,” Murphy says to his phone camera. “And he’s actually being a little angel today, so now I have extra time to cook dinner. I’m making some shrimp fried rice.”

He pulls out a pot for the rice and puts some water in it.

“So first we’re gonna boil some rice. Contrary to what my wife thinks, rice making is a form of art. I think she’s just bitter that she always burns it.”

Murphy goes through the rest of the steps as he sautés the vegetables and eventually mixes in the rice and some egg. At one point in the video Alex gets fussy so he has to stop to bounce him around for a few minutes. When he’s finally done, he plates the rice and takes a step back, looking into the camera again.”

“And there you have it. Shrimp fried rice.” Murphy picks up his phone and stops recording. He turns to Alex in his swing. “Do you think Mommy will like that, buddy?”

Alex smiles and Murphy chuckles to himself. His baby sure is cute. He edits the video a bit before uploading it to his account, then gets things situated so dinner will be ready to eat when Clarke comes home.

It’s not much longer before Clarke arrives home. She throws down her bag and walks into the kitchen.

“It smells great,” she says before giving Murphy a quick kiss. She waves to Alex in his swing before going to wash her hands.

“Thought you’d want a nice home cooked meal after your first day back at work. How was it?” Murphy asks.

“It was pretty good. I spent most of the day catching up on emails, which was a little overwhelming. But I’m happy to be back.” She makes a beeline for Alex and takes him out of his swing and gives him a kiss. “How was your day, baby? Were you good for Daddy?”

“He was honestly too good. I don’t wanna get too used to it, because it was probably a fluke how nice of a day we had. So don’t go expecting nice meals all the time, okay? It was only because he wasn’t screaming.”

Clarke chuckles. “Your dad underestimates how good his cooking is, Alex.”

They sit down to dinner and Clarke tells Murphy a bit more about her day. Murphy loves seeing her light up as she talks about being back at the gallery and being back to meeting with artists and making decisions about exhibits. He can tell how much she missed it.

“I did think about you and Alex a lot,” Clarke admits. “As much fun as I was having, it was hard to be away from the baby all day.”

“That makes sense. You were home for months and your entire world revolved around him. It might be tough to readjust. But I’m sure your whole world will still revolve around him even while you’re at work,” Murphy says.

She smiles. “Probably. I showed pictures to just about anyone who would stop to listen. They all said he’s very cute. And that you’re amazing for staying home with him.”

Murphy shrugs. He finds praise for him staying at home to be a bit unnecessary. “It’s not that big a deal. Work was always a means to an end for me, not something I loved. But you love your job, so there’s no place I’d rather be than home with the baby.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Clarke wonders.

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Well whatever it is, I’m glad I’ve got you. And Alex is so lucky that he gets to spend all his time with his dad, aren’t you, buddy?” Clarke asks the baby.

Murphy chuckles, his heart warming as he watches his wife and their son. He’s never felt more lucky in his life, and he’s positive his past self would probably gag from watching this incredibly domestic scene, but Murphy doesn’t care. That’s just growth.

Murphy does the dishes as Clarke feeds Alex, and they go about their normal evening routine. Murphy plays on his phone as he listens to Clarke talking to Alex over the baby monitor as she spends a bit of time with him. He opens TikTok to pass the time until Clarke comes back to their bedroom. Murphy doesn’t normally post videos, he really just watches them. So he’s surprised to see some nice comments on his video.

_Your wife is one lucky lady! Wish my boyfriend would cook for me._

_That looks so good! What other things do you normally make??_

_Your baby is the absolute cutest! I just want to squish his cheeks. Squish his cheeks for me._

_Looks delicious! You should post more of these._

Murphy frowns to himself as he reads the comments. He hadn’t expected anyone to watch his video. He was just recording himself because he was bored, and it felt like more fun to have an audience that actually understood him, unlike Alex. Even if only one other person saw it, he would’ve been fine. But now with people asking him to make more things and asking him questions, he wonders if he should do this more often.

“Wow, I’m exhausted,” Clarke says as she gets into bed. Murphy locks his phone and turns his attention to his wife. He missed having her home today and he wants to spend time with her.

“You’re a working mom now, it was bound to happen,” Murphy says.

She chuckles. “Yeah, I guess so. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m not making time for you.”

“This is time for me. Once Alex is down, we can just talk more. I don’t need much. I’m tired, too.”

“I’ll bet. Your first day as a full time caregiver.”

“I am sure it won’t run as smoothly the rest of the time. Alex is a good baby. But he wasn’t all that smiley today until you got home. He definitely missed you.”

“I missed him, too. And you. It was so nice to be home with you guys for a few months. But going back to work was definitely the right decision, even if I can barely keep my eyes open right about now.”

Murphy laughs. “Well we can go to bed, that’s fine with me.”

Clarke nestles into Murphy’s chest and he instinctively wraps his arms around her.

“Remember when we used to stay out until like 3am?” Clarke mumbles.

“Yeah, and I also remember us making fun of people that couldn’t hang, and now we are the very ones that can’t hang.”

“I think I’m okay with not being able to hang. I appreciate sleep.”

“I’d say sleep is much more preferable.” Murphy presses a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head, his own eyelids drooping as sleep starts to overcome him. He certainly does not yearn for the days of partying. He’s glad they’re behind him, and he wouldn’t trade what he has now for the world.

Murphy miraculously makes it through the first month of being a stay-at-home dad relatively unscathed. He and Alex have a great time together, and he loves watching his son grow a little bit with each passing day. He makes sure to send Clarke pictures throughout the day, and she always comes home and relays every thought that her coworkers had about the photo updates. He’s almost positive they’re annoying their friends who don’t have kids with the constant baby pictures in the group chat, but he knows they would never say so. They just reply with the heart eyes emoji or if it’s Bellamy, he says it’s a good thing Alex got Clarke’s nose. Murphy sends back a picture of himself giving Bellamy the finger.

Murphy has surprised himself by how much he’s been on TikTok. After all the nice comments on his first video, he decided to give the people what they wanted and do some more videos. The first was a reply to one of the comments asking for him to squish Alex’s cheeks.

“So someone asked if I can squish Alex’s cheeks,” Murphy says, the camera trained on Alex. “Kind of a weird request, but he’s still new baby soft, so I guess I get it.” He reaches his hand to Alex’s face and softly pinches his cheek, causing Alex to let out a small giggle.

He turns the camera so that he’s recording himself. “No babies were harmed in the making of this video.”

He also makes another cooking video, this time when he decides to bake some cookies in the middle of the week as a treat for when Clarke gets home.

“The best way to make sure your wife never leaves you is to make her favorite cookie. And that is why I find myself making snickerdoodles this afternoon, just because,” Murphy explains to the camera.

He gets quite a few comments on that one talking about how sweet he is for doing something nice for his wife in the middle of the week, which leads him to create another video where he explains that he doesn’t feel like he should get praise for wanting to do a random nice thing for Clarke.

“That’s just what we do for each other. That’s part of a relationship. So if that’s a groundbreaking statement, you’re probably not with the right person.”

That video in particular gains him quite a few new followers.

Murphy doesn’t really tell Clarke about his new TikTok pastime. It’s not that exciting, even if people do enjoy his videos. It’s something he does for fun and he’d rather hear about what Clarke is doing at work than talk about what he gets up to all day, which is more of the same since his only companion during the day is a four month old baby.

It’s a lazy Saturday, and Murphy and Clarke are sitting together in the living room. Alex is down for a nap and the two of them are watching TV. Murphy’s not really paying attention since he’s also on his laptop, scrolling through Pinterest to find a new recipe for dinner and maybe a few he can try for videos during the week. Clarke’s phone beeps with a text and she picks it up.

“What does that mean?” Clarke wonders aloud.

He doesn’t look up. “What happened?”

“Raven texted me saying that Emori sent her a TikTok of you and Alex and she wants to know why she didn’t know about your account before now?”

Murphy finally looks up from his laptop at this. Clarke is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. She doesn’t look mad, just confused.

“I’m honestly surprised she didn’t know about my account. I’ve gotten a decent following over the past month or so.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I got bored one day and made a little video while I was cooking dinner and then people commented asking me to make more. So I’ve kind of started making TikTok videos in my spare time.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything immediately, but she frowns at him. His stomach dips, worried that he’s upset her somehow.

“Please say something,” Murphy says.

“That’s what you get up to all day? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s not like I was trying to keep it secret from you. But it didn’t seem all that exciting, and I like to hear about your day.”

“Murphy, you apparently have a lot of followers, how is that not exciting?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“I didn’t make the videos for followers. I was just messing around.”

“Can I see them?”

Murphy raises an eyebrow at her. “You want to see them?”

She playfully pushes his shoulder. “Well yeah, it sounds like you’ve been holding out on me with some of these baby videos.”

He chuckles. “I guess that can be arranged.”

Clarke laughs as Murphy pulls out his phone and shows Clarke some of the best videos. She rolls her eyes every time Murphy mentions that she can’t cook to save her life, but she knows he’s right, so she doesn’t protest. They watch them until they hear Alex’s cries on the baby monitor and Clarke kisses Murphy on the cheek before going to check on him.

Now that Clarke knows about Murphy’s TikTok, she wants in on the videos. He didn’t think she’d enjoy it very much, but it was her idea. The first one she appears in is one of his normal cooking videos, but at the end, he hands her the plate and she takes a bite.

“How’s it taste, Clarke?” Murphy asks.

Clarke takes a bite of the chicken and her eyes light up. Murphy can’t help but laugh. He’ll never get over how excited she gets about food.

“It’s almost like I married a chef,” she declares.

Murphy turns the camera back to himself and gives a thumbs up.

Murphy’s followers are delighted at Clarke’s first appearance. The comments are flooded with questions about how they met, which leads to the next video that Clarke appears in. They film it on their living room couch.

“So, Clarke and I met through our mutual friend, Bellamy. I went to college with him, she’s friends with his sister,” Murphy explains. “And no, it was not love at first sight.”

“Yeah, I definitely thought I hated him,” Clarke says with a chuckle.

“But we kept having to hang out, and I think on one occasion we were the first people to arrive somewhere and we got to talking, and I guess I realized she wasn’t so bad after all.”

Clarke elbows him in the side and he laughs. “We didn’t start dating until like a year after that, though.”

Murphy has a lot of fun filming little videos with Clarke and Alex for his steadily growing following. This wasn’t necessarily something he pictured spending a lot of time doing, but he likes it even more now that the whole family is in on it. Clarke even convinces him to try to do some of the TikTok dances with her, though they only do a couple because neither of them are very good dancers. It turns out it’s easier to stick to what Murphy knows, which are his cooking videos and anything where Alex appears.

“So how does it feel knowing that people are dubbing our son the cutest baby on the internet?” Murphy asks as he sits down with Clarke. She’s on the floor playing peekaboo with Alex.

“It’s pretty validating, since I immediately decided he’s the cutest baby to ever exist,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, it’s nice to know we weren’t just being biased.”

“We’re probably still being biased, he’s our child.”

“Shhh.” Murphy leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. “He’s the cutest. It’s confirmed.”

The past year has brought Murphy a lot of changes that he wasn’t sure he was ready for. But he didn’t worry as much because he knew he’d have Clarke by his side through all of them. Now that they have Alex, he’s probably the happiest he’s ever been. He loves staying at home with him, and as unexpected as it was, he loves making his TikTok videos as well. He’s come to embrace the unexpected, especially because it’s all thanks to the people he loves the most. He might sound like a sap but he doesn’t care in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think.
> 
> I have a few other dad!Murphy things in the works in my upcoming prompt list, so keep your eyes peeled for those. And don't forget that I am also accepting WIP prompts for updates of my dad!Murphy [Definitely, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457063/chapters/67126150) fic, as well as my new Bellarke [Emma AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438374/chapters/69687903). 
> 
> You can find more info on how to prompt me through t100 Fic for BLM on [our carrd](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/).
> 
> And as always, come find me on [Tumblr](https://queenemori.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queen_emori).


End file.
